The Communication Core will oversee all logistic functions regarding the production and placement of media messages. These functions provide support to the four research projects to produce media messages for campaigns and to place messages on media. Core staff will process dat gathered at various steps in diagnostic and formative research in Project 1 to produce three smoking prevention mass media campaigns over a four- year period and one smoking cessation campaign over a three-year period. Staff will coordinate with investigators in San Antonio TX and Miami FL, to process survey data and focus group transcripts for use by media producers in developing massage concepts and spots in preliminary form. Core staff also will prepare data for review by Advisory Groups in Projects 2 and 3, and will process results of those reviews for use by media producers. When sports are complemented, core staff will prepare them for broadcast and distribute them to the media campaigns each year in a variety of youth-oriented media in four media markets. They also will maintain a database of message placements.